Saving Grace
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: On the night the curse breaks, Rumplestiltskin and Belle share their first night together. Belle feels only joy at finally being with the man she loves, and, in Belle's arms, Rumplestiltskin feels the presence of grace, feels like he can be saved.


My take on RumBelle's first time. I realised I've written a fic for every reunion except the first one, so I thought it was time to rectify that.

 _Once Upon a Time_ belongs to Adam, Eddy, and ABC: I'm just writing a little scene that the show was obviously never going to give us.

 **Saving Grace**

Rumplestiltskin parked the car, but didn't move to get out. Belle looked up at the large, interestingly coloured home he'd stopped outside of and then back at him.

'Rumple?' she questioned, wondering what he was waiting for.

He looked at her. 'Belle, are you absolutely sure about this?' he asked, his voice a little strained. 'I can take you back to town: you could stay at the guesthouse.'

'No!' she cried, eyes widening at the thought of being in a strange place without him. 'No: Rumple, I don't want to be apart from you. I just found you again,' she said tearfully: 'I want to stay with you, unless…unless you want me to go,' she added, suddenly thinking that maybe he would prefer that.

'No,' he said at once, 'oh, no, Belle, I don't: I don't ever want to lose you again, I just…'

She reached out and touched his arm, knowing what he was thinking: he wanted to save her from the monster he believed himself to be.

'I don't need protecting, Rumple,' she told him gently: 'I need to be with you. We've spent so long apart, and now, against all the odds, we're together. Isn't that something to celebrate?'

He looked at her and smiled, and she could see the love shining in his eyes. It made her own eyes water and she smiled as he brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

'I thought you were dead, Belle. I thought I'd never see you again, but you're here, you're alive: _that's_ something to celebrate.'

'I love you,' she murmured, leaning into his touch.

'And so is that,' he said, awed, 'and I love you too.'

She smiled. 'Then, if we love each other and want to be together, our way forward is clear.'

He nodded, relenting. 'Would you like to see the house?'

'Yes,' she said, curiosity lighting her face.

'It's not as grand as the Dark Castle,' he told her: 'just so you know.'

0

'It's wonderful,' she said, looking around at everything with interest.

Rumplestiltskin stood by the living room door, watching her taking everything in. He'd never dared to hope that this would happen, that she would be here, in his home, wanting to be with him. He told anyone who asked that magic could not bring the dead back to life, and that was true, but if ever he'd wanted to break that rule and to hell with the consequences, it was for Belle, for the one ray of sunshine that had penetrated his dismal, lonely, wicked life since the night he became the Dark One. He'd do anything for her, absolutely anything.

'Rumple,' she called now, holding out her hand to him, smiling her sweet smile.

Rumplestiltskin went to her, smiling. He took her hand and she smiled up at him.

'Come on, I'll show you the rest,' he said, and she followed him happily.

0

The kitchen was a marvel, she thought. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Rumple had used magic to keep food cold or to have water brought in, but here there was plumbing and a box that kept everything cold. Belle was amazed and wanted to know how everything worked.

'Belle, I don't mean for you to be my maid,' Rumple told her, looking pained.

She smiled tenderly at him. She understood that: every gesture of his told her that things had changed between them.

'I'm just curious, Rumple,' she told him. 'There are so many things to discover about this new land.'

He smiled at her bright eyes. 'I remember your curiosity,' he said: 'it got you into trouble more than once.'

She laughed a little. 'You never did turn me into a toad for it the way you were always threatening to.'

'That's because I loved you too much as you were to ever do that,' he admitted.

'Rumple,' she murmured, eyes filling with happy tears. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled close.

Rumplestiltskin returned the gesture, sighing peacefully at the feeling of having her in his arms.

'I love you too,' she said softly, cuddling closer.

0

He finished showing her the downstairs and then led her up to the second floor and showed her the library.

'Being in here always reminded me of you,' he said softly, a tender look in his eyes.

She smiled. 'For a while I wondered if you regretted giving me that library,' she said, 'and then you started spending time there with me.' She smiled again. 'You kept trying to make it look as though you were looking for a book, but I figured it out. You could never say you simply wanted to be with me.'

'No,' he said, moving closer, 'I couldn't say it then, but I can now.' Having her back was something he never thought could happen and he didn't want to hide his feelings any more now that he'd been given a second chance with her. He touched her cheek. 'I want to be with you, Belle.'

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed close and he let his cane fall to the ground, hands splayed on her back as they kissed and kissed.

She smiled up at him. 'I want to be with you too, Rumple,' she said. 'I used to wonder what it would feel like to hold you close and kiss you when I wanted, and I wondered how it would feel to…to be intimate with you.' She blushed, but kept her eyes on his. 'Now I can find out,' she said, smiling in satisfaction.

'Belle,' he whispered, trying to breathe and be calm. Had she any idea what she was doing to him?

'Did you ever think about it, Rumple?' she asked, all innocence.

'Sometimes you made it impossible for me _not_ to think about it,' he confessed, almost growling.

'Like when?' she wondered, amazed at his confession and the growl in his voice.

'Like when you tumbled off that ladder into my arms,' he said pointedly.

She blushed. 'I remember that,' she said quietly: 'I remember how it felt to be in your arms, to feel your strength and your heat. My heart was racing and I had a fire in my veins.'

'I felt that too,' he admitted quietly.

'I feel it now,' she breathed, looking up at him, delighted and awed at what was happening between them, this exciting new intimacy.

'So do I,' he whispered, staring at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and her parted lips with awe.

'There's nothing to stop us now, is there?' she asked hopefully. 'We can kiss here: we can be together, can't we, Rumple?'

He let out a shuddering sigh and squeezed her a little. He wanted that so badly, but he needed to make it absolutely clear to her what laying with a monster could mean for her.

'Belle, even though this is a new land, I'm still the Dark One. I'm not well liked, sweetheart: I'm not liked at all, and if we do this, if we're together like this, you could be tainted by it. I don't know if you've thought about that, or about what sharing my bed might mean for you in other people's eyes.'

She rubbed her hand over his chest. 'I've thought about it,' she said quietly: 'I thought about it often when we were apart, but I think you and I have different ideas about what it would mean for me. You think I'd be tainted by being with you, but I don't see giving myself to the man I love as being tainted, Rumple.' She raised her hands to cup his cheeks. 'I don't care what people say about me: all I care about is that you and I are together. That's all that matters: just us, just how we feel about each other.'

Rumplestiltskin looked down into the face of this tiny woman whose heart was so big and so pure. He would never not be awed by her conviction, by her certainty about what she wanted, and by the fact that, no matter his darkness, she insisted on seeing the light in him. She made anything seem possible. They could be together, and, somehow, everything would be alright: Belle would make it alright.

'Oh, Belle,' he whispered: 'so strong, so brave.' He cupped her cheek. 'Beautiful Belle, if you want me, I'm yours.'

'I do,' she said, smiling: 'I do want you, Rumple. You're everything to me.'

He'd never been that for anyone before, never been someone's everything. It was an extraordinary thing to hear that.

He stroked her cheek, his heart thumping at the way her lips parted and her eyes darkened. Knowing that she liked his touch made him feel less afraid that he was taking advantage of her. She'd said she didn't see giving herself to him as being tainted and he took her at her word. If she wanted it, it wasn't wrong or sordid: it was good and right, and he would do everything to make it perfect for her.

She watched his lips as he leaned in and kissed him immediately when his lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, humming in contentment as his slid around her waist. This was fast becoming her favourite place to be: in Rumple's arms.

He licked at her lips, seeking entrance. She parted her lips on a soft little sigh and he let his tongue explore her mouth.

Belle hummed, liking how that felt very much. She liked the feeling of his tongue licking and caressing her mouth, and she copied what he was doing with her own tongue.

Rumplestiltskin growled and she shivered in delight. She smiled against his lips and then gasped when he broke away to kiss down her neck.

'Rumple,' she breathed, 'is this what it feels like?' she asked: 'wanting someone?'

Of course, these matters were new to her. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but the physical manifestations of those feelings were quite new. Even if she'd felt them before, that was a long time ago. He doubted she knew very much about sex either. A young, nobly born woman wouldn't have much knowledge of it until her marriage, and even then it wasn't something she was supposed to enjoy, so she wasn't required to understand much about it. Even for a woman like Belle, who liked to read anything she could get her hands on, it wasn't something she was likely to have encountered in books: any books on the subject were probably swiftly removed when her appetite for reading and her curiosity became apparent. Her father probably believed it was for the best, but Rumplestiltskin, knowing Belle's curious, forthright nature, didn't like the idea of her being in the dark. He would help her learn what she wanted to know.

'What do you feel, Belle?' he asked.

'I feel like there's something hot coiling inside me. It's pleasant, but not entirely comfortable. This is what wanting someone feels like, isn't it?'

'Yes,' he agreed, smiling at her reasoning. Always so clever, his Belle.

'You feel it too?'

'I do.'

She smiled. 'When I was supposed to marry Gaston, I could never imagine feeling this way: I could never imagine that I would be happy to be with him, but with you… My mother said that if you're in love it can be wonderful, and now I know she was right.'

Rumplestiltskin stroked her cheek. 'Belle, I'll do everything I can to make it wonderful for you.'

'I know,' she said, 'and I want to do the same for you, Rumple. I don't know very much, I know: I know what making love is for, but not how to do it, really, but I'll learn, and you'll show me.'

He smiled. Belle, so forthright and unafraid: he loved that about her.

'It's been a very long time since I've done it, Belle,' he said, 'but I'll show you what I know, and the rest we can learn together.'

She sent him a beaming smile. 'I'd like that,' she said. 'Oh, Rumple, I do love you.'

'I love you too, Belle.' He kissed her gently. 'Come with me,' he said then.

She smiled and followed, and he led her down the hall to a large bedroom. She blushed and smiled when she saw the large bed, and looked up at him trustingly.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her trust. He would do nothing to betray it. As much as he wanted her, as strong as the desire to take her into his arms and show her just how much he longed for her was, he was determined to be gentle, to do nothing to hurt her. She'd just gotten free of Regina's clutches, the last thing she needed was for him to take advantage of her or frighten her. This would be sweet, tender: Belle deserved a beautiful experience, and that was what she would have.

They kissed and she hummed softly, pressing closer. She felt like she wanted to melt into him and she slid her arms around his waist, her hands on his back, and she was hip to hip with him now, only their clothes separating them.

Now she felt the evidence of his desire for her. She felt him freeze as he realised that she had felt it, but she wasn't frightened by it: she was only awed that he felt such desire for her.

He tried to pull back, but she held him.

'I'm not afraid, Rumple,' she said. 'You don't have to protect me. I want to feel you: I like to feel you.' She wondered if she should have said that: it was probably more proper to keep her feelings to herself, to let the expression of desire be all his, but she didn't see why that should be the case. Surely it was right to tell him how she wanted him. Back in the Enchanted Forest, saying that would probably get her into trouble, but they weren't in the Enchanted Forest any more. This was a new land; besides, she didn't think Rumple would object to her speaking her mind.

Rumplestiltskin curled his hand around her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. She really wasn't afraid: he could see in her eyes that she had no fear of being with him. She didn't know the gift she was giving him, the beautiful, precious gift of herself. It touched him in a way nothing ever had.

'Perfect Belle,' he whispered: 'you have no idea how incredible it is to have you here, wanting me: you have no idea how special this feels.'

'I feel the same way about you,' she said, lips trembling. 'I dreamed that we would be together again, Rumple, and now we are!' She could hardly contain her joy and it made him smile. 'It feels so right.'

'Yes,' he agreed, because it did: it did feel right. He might be the Dark One, but loving Belle made him feel like a man instead of a monster, and he hadn't felt like that in…he wasn't sure he had ever truly felt like that, like a man.

He kissed her tenderly, hands caressing her body, making her shiver. When he slid them over her behind and squeezed gently, she rose up on her toes, kissing him more insistently.

'Rumple,' she sighed out longingly, looking up into his eyes. She put her hands on his chest.

'You wear a different kind of armour here,' she observed, looking at the three-piece suit he was wearing: 'softer than your leather, but it's still armour.'

'But I don't need it with you, sweet Belle,' he said softly, because he knew he didn't: he didn't need any barriers between him and Belle. 'Help me out of it?'

She smiled, delighted. 'Of course.' And she unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

He shrugged out of it and draped it over a nearby chair. He stood quietly as she unbuttoned his vest and then he shrugged out of that too. He loosened his tie and pulled it off, and removed his cufflinks, and then he waited for Belle to unbutton his shirt.

Belle was feeling warmer with each layer he removed. Just the idea of seeing his bare torso was making her heart thump. She was longing to touch his skin.

Her hands trembled as she pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants and started unbuttoning it. She could hardly breathe as she revealed more and more of his skin.

He watched her unbutton his shirt, took in her flushed cheeks and the way her eyes focused on his body with fascination. He held his breath when she pushed the front of the shirt apart and ran her hands over his chest.

' _Rumple_ ,' she breathed, awed at his slim-yet-strong frame. His skin was warm under her hands and she could feel his heart beating fast now. 'Rumple, you're beautiful,' she said softly.

'You're the only one who's ever thought so,' he said quietly, awed.

She looked up at him. 'You are,' she said: 'you're so beautiful, Rumple.'

'You're beautiful, Belle,' he said, stroking her cheek: 'you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

She blushed and smiled. Then she reached up and kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck, smiling again as he shrugged out of his shirt before putting his arms around her waist.

He pulled her close, hands caressing her, but he wanted to be able to touch her bare skin the way she was touching his.

'Belle, may I…?' He put his hand on her zip, hoping she'd understand.

'Yes,' she said, looking up at him, smiling.

He found the top of her zip and pulled it down carefully.

Belle was blushing, but she wriggled out of the dress he'd found for her to wear, pushing it down over her hips. She stepped out of it and her shoes, and now she stood only in white underwear.

Rumplestiltskin looked her over, awed. Her soft, creamy skin shone in the light, and he ached to touch her.

'Oh, Belle,' he breathed, 'Belle…' He lifted his hand, as if he would touch her, but he hesitated: he didn't _deserve_ to touch her.

Belle saw his hesitation, but all she wanted was to feel his hands on her body, so she stepped closer.

'You can touch me, Rumple,' she murmured. 'I want you to touch me: please.'

He looked into her eyes and she looked steadily back, waiting. Holding his breath, he reached out. He curled his hand around her waist, his fingers spreading to touch as much of her as he could.

Belle caught her breath, her eyes drifting closed. The pleasure of his hands on her body the way she used to dream about was greater than she'd ever imagined. Nothing in her fantasies back in the Dark Castle could have prepared her for how nice this felt.

'Rumple,' she breathed, watching him through heavy lidded eyes now.

He put his other hand on her neck, entranced by her response to his touch, awed at the desire in her eyes.

'Oh, Belle,' he whispered.

'Rumple,' she murmured, reaching up for a kiss.

They kissed for a bit, pressing close, hands exploring naked skin, and it wasn't long before they both wanted more and grew bolder in their exploration.

Breathing heavily as Rumple's fingertips traced over the skin of her lower back, above this new land's skimpier version of pantaloons, Belle longed to feel his touch everywhere.

He wanted that too. He kissed her gently and then broke away to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning down to remove his shoes and socks. He stood then and unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. He dropped his trousers to the floor and stepped out of them, using the bedstead for support.

Belle looked him over, biting her lip at the way the fabric of his underwear was strained with the evidence of his desire for her. That part of him would be inside of her soon enough, but she felt no fear at the thought, only excitement, only a sense of rightness at being with him like that.

'Are you alright, Belle?' he asked, seeing her biting her lip and worrying that she was frightened by what she was seeing.

She smiled reassuringly. 'Yes,' she said.

'I know it looks strange,' he said apologetically.

'No,' she said: 'no, Rumple, it doesn't. I'm not afraid, Rumple: what I feel couldn't be further from fear.' She reached out and put her hand on his chest. 'I've never been less afraid in my life,' she said, smiling a little, a little surprised at that herself.

He smiled. He believed her. There was no fear in her expression, only happiness and the fascination that had always surprised him. He remembered seeing it on her face long ago and feeling warmed by it, though he hardly understood it. He couldn't believe how captivated she always seemed by him, how much pleasure she seemed to get from his company. It became such a delight to him to know that this beautiful creature would be awaiting his return, with tea and questions about his trip ready, and he loved how she fussed over him, how happy it seemed to make her to know he was comfortable, how it seemed to please her to have him home safe again. It began to be a chore to leave her. The prospect of a deal seemed to lose its lustre when it meant leaving her, and then, when he threw her out, he never wanted to go home.

She was here now, though. By some miracle, he had her back again, and that was the most amazing thing. He could cherish her the way he should have back in the Dark Castle. He would, he decided: he would cherish her and show her all the love he felt for her.

Belle caught her breath, biting her lip, as he leaned in and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to give him room, her hand rubbing his shoulder gently. She smiled as he kissed delicately along her shoulder and she slid her hand up into his hair. He was so gentle, so tender, and she felt like she would melt into a puddle at his feet because of his tenderness. She could feel his love for her in his sweet kisses.

Rumplestiltskin was mesmerised by the feel of her skin under his lips and hands. It had been so long since he'd been this close to a woman: he barely remembered being with Milah, though he vividly remembered her being repulsed by him after he returned from the war, and Cora he would rather forget. Belle, though, he knew Belle would surpass anything he'd ever known before. She welcomed his touch, unlike Milah, and, unlike Cora, she wanted him just for himself and not the power. She was all lightness and sweetness and purity: there was no bitterness or darkness or anger in her, and just being near her soothed his soul.

He ran his fingers down the strap of her bra and Belle hummed softly.

'You can take it off, Rumple,' she encouraged.

He kissed her neck again and brought his hands around to unclasp her bra. She lowered her arms and it fell away, and he stared at her bare breasts.

Well did he remember the tantalising glimpses of her breasts he used to get in her cotton chemise back in the Dark Castle, the way the fabric would dip to let him see just a little of her soft, perfect breasts, especially when she bent over to talk to him as he was sitting, which she'd done quite a bit. Seeing them bared to him now felt like something wondrous, something he didn't deserve.

'Oh, Belle, you're so…you're perfect.'

She smiled, and then she pushed the last remaining scrap of fabric over her hips to pool on the floor at her feet.

Rumplestiltskin gasped at the sight of her completely bared for him. He didn't know why he was surprised at her daring: this was the woman who'd kissed the beast, who'd wanted to save him. Well, he felt like she could: felt like her loving him and him loving her could save him.

Belle flushed at the heat in his gaze, at the appreciative look in his eyes. She worried that she'd been too forward, but he seemed not to mind.

'I want to make you happy, Rumplestiltskin,' she said softly. It was all she wanted.

'You already are, Belle,' he assured her.

She smiled, reaching up as he leaned down for a kiss.

'It's me who should be making you happy,' he told her.

She stroked his cheek. 'But you are,' she said. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. 'I think we can both make each other very happy,' she said softly.

He smiled and nodded, and, watching for her reaction, he pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them.

'Oh, _my_ ,' Belle breathed, unable to keep quiet.

Every time she snuck a glance at him in his leather pants, she wondered what he would look like out of them, and now she knew. There was always a very obvious bulge in his pants, and now she saw the reason for that. She didn't have anything to compare it to, of course, but for a man who wasn't particularly tall, he seemed to her to be well endowed. She longed to know what it felt like to touch it, though she was more interested in feeling it inside her for now.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at the look on her face, the curiosity and surprise. He could tell exactly what she was thinking: he even saw her fingers twitch, as though she would reach out and touch him. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold on if she did that, but she didn't, only looked up into his face and smiled.

'Back in our land, I used to wonder how you looked beneath all that leather,' she said.

'Did you, now?' he asked, stepping closer.

'I did,' Belle said, scooting back on the bed, wanting him to join her. 'It's not very proper of me to admit it, I know, but I don't care about being proper.'

Rumplestiltskin climbed onto the bed with her, smiling.

'I don't either,' he said, 'and I'll confess that I often thought about what you would look like out of your blue dress.'

'Did you?' she asked, surprised and delighted.

'Of course,' he said: 'thoughts of you proved quite the distraction more times than I can count, Belle.' He leaned over her as she lay back against the pillows.

She bit her lip, her eyes shining, and he suddenly understood that biting her lip wasn't a sign of fear or worry: it meant she was curious, happy, or excited, or all three, and he smiled and leaned down, pleased when she reached up for a kiss.

Belle sighed, happy and content, excited for what was to come. She slid her hand into Rumple's hair as he kissed across her shoulder and then down over the swell of her breast.

Oh, that felt nice. It made her all warm and tingly, and then he opened his mouth and put it around her breast, and she arched off the bed, crying out at the feeling of his hot mouth suckling on her breast. The pleasure she got from it was unbelievable.

'Oh, Rumple,' she sighed out, trying to breathe normally.

He raised his head. 'Is it alright, Belle?'

'It's more than alright, Rumple: it feels lovely,' she assured him.

He smiled and Belle hummed as he moved his mouth to her other breast and brought his hand up to caress the other. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue flickering over one nipple while his fingers brought the other to a hard little peak. The sensations made the pleasant ache in her belly pulse and spread, and there was wetness between her thighs that she knew must be part of this whole experience.

Rumplestiltskin loved the feel of her skin, the way she reacted, and the little noises she made. There was no doubt in his mind that he was pleasing her or that she wanted this. He knew what rejection looked like, and Belle's reaction to him was the opposite of that.

He kissed her lips again, all her little moans and sighs music to his ears. He wanted to make this good for her, and the only way to do that was to make sure she was ready and relaxed. With that in mind, he swept his hand down her side to rest on her hip; then he pulled back to look at her.

'Do you trust me, sweetheart?' he asked.

'Of course I do,' she returned, smiling dreamily.

'I don't want to hurt you, so I'm going to touch you first to make sure you're ready for me. Is that alright, Belle?'

She nodded. 'Yes, anything, Rumple: I trust you.'

'Your trust means everything to me, sweet Belle,' he said, and kissed her.

As he was kissing her, he slid his hand between her thighs, cupping her where they would soon be joined. Belle caught her breath, but parted her legs a little more on instinct, and he smiled against her lips.

She felt his fingers delicately tracing her folds and it felt wonderful. It felt even better when he slid one finger up into her. She clutched his arms at the feeling and felt her body clutch at his finger.

'Oh,' she breathed, unprepared for her body's response. It was obviously supposed to do that, and, judging by the awed look on Rumple's face, this was a good thing, so she tried to relax and go with it.

Rumple slid his finger out and then back in, and then again, and then he added a second finger, which felt even better. Feeling his fingers moving inside her made her quiver and moan, and she felt like she wanted to match his movements, but she didn't know if she was supposed to.

'Alright?' Rumplestiltskin asked gently, seeing the little crease in her brow.

'Yes,' she sighed, 'I just…I feel like I want to…'

'Move?'

'Yes,' she said, looking up at him. He seemed to understand the feeling, judging by his smile.

'That's natural,' he said: 'it makes it better.'

'Ok,' she said. 'I wasn't sure if I should,' she added.

'Just follow your instincts, sweetheart,' he entreated.

'Alright,' she said, smiling. And she rolled her hips experimentally as he pumped his fingers again. It did make it better and she smiled at him as he nodded.

'That's it,' he breathed, and they moved like that a little more, Rumplestiltskin delighting in Belle's little moans and breathy gasps of pleasure.

She felt very tightly wound now, like she needed to let go of all of this tension. She was so close to being able to do that: she just needed a little more of his touch.

'Rumple,' she sighed, 'oh, Rumple.'

He could see she was ready to climax and he concentrated on bringing her through it.

'Rumple,' she whimpered desperately.

'I know what you need, sweetheart,' he whispered, and as he pumped his fingers, his thumb found the little pearl that was her clitoris and traced delicately over it.

'Oh, my gods!' Belle cried, her body jerking. 'Oh, _Rumple_ …'

He smiled and kept up the action of his thumb and fingers, amazed to see her face lit with pleasure.

Belle could hardly believe the pleasure she felt when he touched her in that spot, and as his fingers and thumb kept moving, and she was moving in time to his movements, the pleasure built and built as they both seemed to move more urgently, and then it broke over her all at once, making her body quiver and hum, and her cry out Rumple's name.

Rumplestiltskin watched every second of it, feeling a great sense of pride that he could make her react like that. He kept his fingers inside her until she was completely still again, and then he withdrew them and brought them to his lips.

'Oh!' Belle cried, watching in awe as he licked her fluids from his fingers. She felt a little thrill run through her at the sight.

He looked at her then and smiled.

'Is that good, Rumple?' she asked, wanting him to say yes.

'Delicious,' he said. 'Some time, I'd like to taste you properly.' And his eyes flicked down her body, hoping she'd get what he meant.

'You mean…your mouth down there?' she asked, surprised, but also thrilled.

'Yes,' he said, smiling at her curious look.

'I think I'd like to try that,' she said.

He smiled again. 'There are lots of things to try.'

'And we can try everything,' she said, smiling.

'Yes,' he agreed, kissing her.

She sighed happily. 'Rumple, this is all so wonderful,' she said. 'I never dreamed it could feel this good. I love you.'

He stroked her cheek tenderly, committing her sweet smile and shining eyes to memory.

'I love you too,' he said, 'and this gets better.' He smiled as she bit her lip, excited and curious.

'Show me?' she requested.

No fear: no trepidation at all. She was wonderful, this sweet, brave, beautiful young woman whose love might be the only thing that could save him.

'Oh, my Belle,' he breathed, 'I'll show you with the greatest of pleasure.'

She accepted his passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him as he shifted a little, hovering over her, holding himself up on his forearms.

Belle panted, feeling him between her legs, so close to where she was longing to feel him. She wriggled a little, trying to get him closer, and was startled at his low groan.

She looked up to find him looking pained, holding his breath, eyes squeezed shut.

'I'm sorry,' she breathed, upset that she'd hurt him.

His eyes flew open at once and found hers.

'No, no,' he murmured: 'there's nothing to be sorry for, Belle. It's just that feeling you is making me over excited, and I need to calm down a bit or this won't go as it should.'

'Oh, ok,' she said, reassured. 'I won't do anything, then, until you're ready,' she promised.

'Much appreciated, sweetheart,' he said, kissing her. After a moment, he had himself under control again and he reached down and took himself in hand.

'Are you ready?' he asked then.

'Yes,' Belle returned, smiling at him.

'I hope I don't hurt you, but if it hurts, tell me,' he entreated.

Belle nodded, still smiling.

He watched her as he slid slowly into her. She was tight and warm, and she felt perfect around him.

Belle was gasping, smiling at the same time. It felt incredible to feel him inside her, and she loved how his face had gone slack and he was staring down at her, panting as she was. She was also amazed that it didn't actually hurt: she'd always expected it would, even if just a little, despite what Rumple had done to prepare her.

'Are you alright?' he asked urgently.

'Yes,' she said, staring up at him. 'It didn't hurt,' she told him: 'I always thought it would, even a little,' she said.

He smiled, shaking his head. 'It's not supposed to: it only hurts if it's too quick, if you're not ready.' He sighed, relieved. 'I'm glad it didn't hurt, sweetheart.'

'You feel wonderful, Rumple,' she told him. 'I love that we can be close like this.'

He kissed her gently. 'Me too.' And now he began to move, pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

Belle gasped and smiled, breathing deeply, enjoying the sensations.

'Feels wonderful, Rumple,' she breathed.

He smiled and kissed her, and this time when he pushed back in, she met his thrust and he groaned.

'Oh, Belle,' he breathed, so awed at what was happening between them.

'Rumple,' she whispered, smiling. She slid her fingers into his hair, delighted when he shivered in pleasure. 'Rumple,' she panted, excited at the way he reacted to her.

He kissed her deeply, both of them moving together now, as if they were always meant to do this. It was amazing: he couldn't get over how perfect it felt.

She smiled, catching her breath and staring up at him. This felt so wonderful, perfect, even: it felt like they were made to fit together.

'I love you,' she breathed, looking up into his eyes.

He smiled. 'And I love you too,' he returned, kissing her as he swept his hand down her side.

When his hand caressed her backside, her toes curled and she bent her knees further, lifting her legs to wrap around him.

He squeezed her behind, humming, and when she felt him slide in deeper, she realised that her movement had given him more room. She could feel his hips against hers with every thrust now, and it made her cry out more.

Rumplestiltskin could not get over how amazing this felt. No experience he'd had before could compare to being buried to the hilt inside Belle, who was flushed and panting beneath him. He tried to remember to be gentle, but when he felt her thrusting back against him, it was difficult not to just let go. Gods, he couldn't do that: he couldn't hurt her in this, not after everything he'd already done to hurt her. She'd never forgive him. He tensed, trying his damnedest to hold back.

In the midst of her pleasure, Belle could feel that he was tense, and she touched his cheek.

'Something's wrong,' she said: 'tell me what's wrong, Rumple.'

She was so perceptive: it amazed him.

'I'm trying not to hurt you,' he managed to get out, struggling to control himself.

'Why do you think you'll hurt me?' she asked, confused. He'd been nothing but tender with her.

'Because I want you so badly, Belle,' he confessed, 'but I'd never forgive myself if I lost control and hurt you.'

She stroked his cheek. 'You won't hurt me, Rumple,' she said, certain of that.

'How can you be so sure?' She was looking at him so trustingly, so certain of her words.

'Because I want you the same way you want me,' she confided. 'I dreamed of finding you again, of showing you how I love you, and now I can, and I'm not going to hold back: I'm not going to deny or hide what I feel. You're the most precious thing in the world to me, Rumple, and I'll give you all of me: don't be afraid to give me all of you.'

'Oh, gods,' he breathed, 'gods, Belle, you…you don't know…' He was shuddering, his face buried against her neck as she stroked her fingers through his hair soothingly. They'd both stopped moving now, him overwhelmed by what she made him feel, and her content to hold him in her arms and inside her, content to envelop him and cherish him.

'It's alright,' she said softly: 'it's alright, my Rumple.'

He nodded and raised his head to look at her. She felt her eyes well up at the look in his eyes.

'Yes,' he agreed, 'it's alright. Belle, for the first time in my life, I feel like something's going right for me. You're here: you're alive, and I feel so…blessed. Do you know how much that means to me? The Dark One is cursed, not blessed, but you, Belle, you brought grace into my life: you make me feel like I can be saved.' And, gods, that was a wondrous feeling.

She smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks, and she moved her hand up to stroke through his hair.

'I know you think that you're a monster, Rumple, but I'm looking into your eyes and do you know what I see?' He shook his head. 'I see your soul: I see the man you really are, and he's beautiful. You're so beautiful, my darling Rumple.' She sniffled, choking up on her emotion. 'You're a good man and I love you so, so much.'

'You're the only one who sees any good in me,' he said, full of emotion, 'and I love you so dearly for that. Gods, I love you so much,' he breathed.

'Show me,' she murmured, looking up into his eyes, waiting and trusting in him.

He nodded. 'Yes,' he murmured, 'oh, yes, Belle.' And he started to move again, less concerned that he would hurt her now, and she thrust back against him just as eagerly.

'Oh, Rumple,' she sighed, feeling that he wasn't holding back now, that he'd let the fear go. 'Yes, Rumple,' she murmured, loving how he felt inside her.

'So good, Belle,' he told her. She was here: she was alive, and, by all the gods, he was going to make her happy.

'Yes,' she agreed, breathing hard as he picked up the pace. 'I can feel you so deep inside me,' she breathed, 'and it's the most wonderful feeling.'

'Tell me,' he pleaded: 'tell me how it feels.'

'Right,' she breathed: 'it feels right, Rumple, like we were always supposed to be together like this. I feel like I've found the missing piece of me, and I love you: oh, I love you.'

'I love you too,' he breathed, and kissed her, thrusting harder now.

Belle cried out, wrapping herself around him, getting lost in the sensations they were creating together. She felt the pleasure build again, and then Rumple shifted a little, changing the angle of his thrusts, and now she threw her head back as she felt him hit a spot that made her see stars.

'Rumple!' she cried, staring up at him.

'That's it, Belle,' he coaxed: 'come for me, sweetheart.'

That's what she felt like she was doing, coming to life. She saw stars again as he hit that spot inside her a second time, and then a third.

Her body trembled and shook, and she felt as though she was dissolving into a million tiny drops of water as the wave of pleasure crashed over her once again.

Rumplestiltskin could see it, could see the moment she fell apart, and he heard it in the way she cried his name over and over. He felt it, too, in the tightening of her muscles around him, and, with one final thrust, he let go, shouting her name and emptying himself inside her, losing control at last.

Belle thought that was incredible, feeling his pleasure: it made her own better, and they rode it out together, staring into each other's eyes.

Finally, panting, he dropped his forehead against hers, searching her face for signs of pain or distress.

'That was amazing,' she breathed, eyes shining: 'you were wonderful. Oh, _Rumple_ : mmm…'

He smiled at her blissful little sigh and felt a surge of male pride that he'd done that for her. He rolled onto his side then, and she turned to face him.

He felt so blessed, like he wasn't cursed or lost to darkness, like he was bathed in light or grace or benevolence, and it was all thanks to her.

He curled his hand around her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

'I love you.'

'I love you too,' she said at once. Belle was quite sure she was the luckiest woman in all the realms and she smiled and accepted his sweet kiss eagerly. Then she wrapped her arms around him, cuddling close.

'Belle: are you ok, sweetheart?' he asked, bewildered. 'Are you cold?'

She smiled against his shoulder. Silly man still didn't understand why she would want to just hold him.

Keeping her arms tight around him, she tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

'I just want to be close to the man I love,' she told him, smiling softly: 'it's all I've wanted for over twenty-eight years.'

He tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against hers, smiling at her. Then he waved his hand and brought the blankets over them with his magic. He just held her then. She wanted to be close to him, and that was what she would have. He owed her so much more than that, but this was a start.

Belle sighed happily, at peace in the arms of her True Love. She hadn't known peace or joy like this before.

Rumplestiltskin hadn't either, and he never expected he would, but, here, in the arms of his saving grace, anything was possible, even a happy ending.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed my interpretation of Rumple and Belle's first time. Pretty sure they wasted no time in getting intimately acquainted with each other, not if Belle had anything to say about it! :)**


End file.
